


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 5: Outsides

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during "The Pegasus Project".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 5: Outsides

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Pegasus Project".

Vala sat in her quarters, life-signs detector in hand. It was interesting watching Daniel's anti-mating dance from an outside perspective, rather than as one of the participants.

She watched the dots on the display, recognizing entirely too many of the steps. She knew it was drawing to a close very soon.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Vala stepped out into the corridor as the person in the next room made his (or was it her?) way to the door of Daniel's quarters.

Vala leaned against the wall opposite and waited. The dot on the screen hesitated, then finally made its way out the door.

~*~

 

It took more effort than Blaise expected, but he managed to leave Daniel's quarters without looking back. He stopped right outside as the door slid closed behind him and ran his hand over his head. He looked up to find Vala Mal Doran standing across the corridor.

They stood and stared at each other for a moment before Blaise gathered his wits about him. "Good evening, Miss Mal Doran."

"I know I told you to call me Vala."

"Good evening, *Vala*," Blaise said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He started to move away, but found himself effectively blocked by Vala.

She made a point of looking at Daniel's door then back at Blaise. "Shot down, were you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know that look. I've seen it a few times myself. Too many times in the mirror." She smiled. "You're in good company."

"Well, that makes it all better then."

"No. But maybe some good company would?" Vala linked arms with Blaise and turned him away from Daniel's door, moving him down the corridor. The walked a ways before Vala spoke again.

"I'm sure you didn't know, but Daniel and the General have a sort of Thing."

"Daniel and General Landry?" The disgust was clear in Blaise's tone.

"Ew! No!" Vala shuddered. "General O'Neill."

"Oh." Blaise said quietly, remembering his brief encounter with O'Neill at Stargate Command before the expedition first departed. Once he thought about it, O'Neill and Daniel did seem rather chummy.

"Yes, 'oh'." Vala patted Blaise's arm. "So, tell me, Blaise. What is there to do for fun here?"

"I don't suppose you play chess?"

"I said 'fun', Blaise." He glared. "Poker? A little five card stud?" She asked and leered at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"You've got an awful lot of empty hallways here," Vala observed. "I don't suppose you have roller skates?"

"I've got a skateboard."

"Let's go!" Vala grinned, and Blaise couldn't resist a small smile back as they headed down the corridor.


End file.
